victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Squeezers
This page is about the episode. You might be looking for the game show with the same name. Brain Squeezers is the 10th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 57th overall. Plot Tori is chosen to be a team captain on the game show Brain Squeezers. She tells everybody about it and explains that the winning team will win $10,000 and they all get to split it. Soon, all her friends and people she knows constantly bug her to try to bribe her to pick them to be on their team. Robbie tries and cleans Tori's locker and gives her $20, but when Tori says she's not promising to put him on her team, he takes the $20 and shoves dirt on her locker. Then, Cat tries to convince Tori that she will be smart when she shows her a new PearPad app she downloaded called Test Easy that will give her answers to things she will need to know. Tori realizes that Beck is playing cool just to get her to ask him to be on her team, which he starts to deny, but ends up begging to be on the team. Later in the house, Trina comes in and suggests different "perfect" teams that she could pick. They get into an argument, which leads to Tori putting her pie in Trina's face and Trina biting Tori's ear, before Trina leaves and goes upstairs. Jade then shows up and fakes a sob story to get Tori to choose her to be on the team, but Tori sees through this, and they end up getting into a fight. When Trina comes back down, she is upset that Jade's there because she's not part of her idea of a "perfect" team. Tori, fed up with them, gets out her phone and tweets her team. Much to Trina and Jade's disapproval, she chooses André, Beck, and Robbie. The next day, Tori arrives at the studio with her team to find that Jade has checked in, saying she was Tori, minutes before. They all get into an argument about whether or not Jade is who she says she is, and one of the people who runs the backstage crew tries to straighten things out. After Jade shows him a fake school ID proving she's Tori Vega, which André and Beck thinks looks impressively real, and Tori has no identification of her own to give, he gives Robbie, Beck, and André to Jade as the Yellow Team. When Tori complains, he lets her captain the Blue Team with Trina, Cat, and Sinjin as her teammates. When they play, it proves to be a very difficult game. First, Robbie gets a question wrong which gives Tori's team, the blue team, 100 points. When he gets doinked, he gets sprayed with pus. Trina soon gets picked to answer a question, and, she gets doinked with nuts and bolts. Then when Jade picks Beck to answer a question, he decides to pass and then doesn't even answer, then gets a doink. He gets with The Gut Whack, in which they use a bowling ball with a stick to hit him on the groin. Then, when they pick Math as a topic, Tori chooses Cat. When Cat gets the wrong answer to the question, she gets a double-doink, two red punching gloves punch her in the face. '' '' Soon, Jade gets asked a question about her favorite movie, The Scissoring, then when she doesn't know the answer, the host says that she is a victim of "A-Salt and battery," then they spill salt all over her. However, the tiny batteries hit André. Then soon, André tells the host that Jade got the question wrong, then the batteries go all over Jade. Soon, a car battery hits Jade as a sarcastic suggestion from Beck. Sinjin answers a question and then he gets doinked by accident, he gets hit with a toilet on his head. After a break, everyone, save Tori, much to Jade's rage, has been doinked. When Cat is asked a geography question, she pronounces "Hawaii" as "Hawa-eye-eye", but still gets it right. When they tell Tori to grab the cash, however, a buff and strong man lies on top of her and she must get the cash within the next 10 seconds. Unable to even get out from under him, the adventure ends with no one having gotten the money.[http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/victorious-brain-squeezers/EP012366370068?aid=zap2it TV Listings - Victorious "Brain Squeezers"] Trivia * Brain Squeezers is the first game show of season 4. *This is the fifth episode in this season the episode title is mentioned. **Hence the episode title, "Brain Squeezers" is the name of the game show Tori competes on. *This is the third game show on Victorious. The first two were Queries for Couples (The Worst Couple) and Match Play (April Fools Blank) *The title, "Brain Squeezers", is a pun on brain teasers. *This is the third time the movie, The Scissoring, is mentioned. The first two were A Christmas Tori and Three Girls and a Moose. *This episode reveals that Tori is 17 years old. *In the video Jade Gets Doinked, it is seen that on the blue team, there are marbles on the floor. They might have been dropped on them before the A-Salt and battery. *Every character (except Tori) got a different doink as listed (from first to last): **Robbie: gets sprayed with pus **Trina: gets hit with nuts and bolts **Beck: gets whacked with a bowling ball **Cat: gets punched in the face twice with a red punching glove **Jade: gets hit on the head with car batteries **André: gets batteries hit on the head **Sinjin: gets a toilet hit on his head by accident ***André was the only character who didn’t get a different doink compared to the other characters, but he got Jade’s doink, although he was never asked a question. *This is the second time Jade has pretended to be Tori to ruin things for her, the first being in Prom Wrecker when she pretends to be Tori and calls to have the scheduled band cancelled. Both times, Jade's schemes ultimately ended up backfiring on her. *"A-Salt and Battery" is a pun on "assault and battery," a term usually used to describe certain crimes. *"Nuts and Bolts" is a reference to the iCarly episode "iMeet The First Lady" when Sam gives the First Lady a bag of nuts and bolts from "Peggy's Nuts and Bolts". *In the US airing, after Beck sarcastically says they should drop a car battery on Jade's head they do however in the UK airing the line is said but the bit where Jade gets hit with a car battery is cut out. *The sumo wrestler is played by former WWE wrestler, Solofa Fatu Jr., who goes by the ring name Rikishi. *This is the second time Sinjin has spent more on-screen time with Tori and the gang. *This episode provides yet another hint that Tori might have a higher intelligence compared to the rest of the gang, seemingly having been able to correctly answer any question posed to her (she couldn't have not answered any). *After the break all the characters, except Tori, are shown to be doinked in a different way. **André: Having his clothes shredded. **Jade: Bodily damage with some missing teeth. **Beck: His clothes (except for his boxer and shoes) off with red dots on his body. **Cat: Face covered in soot. **Robbie: Walking in a limp along with a black eye. **Trina: Covered in feathers. **Sinjin: Bandages on his head and right arm from toilet. *'Ending Tagline:' Yes, yes, YES!!! - Tori. Running Gags *People trying to convince Tori to let them be on her team. *Cat pronouncing Hawaii like Hawa-eye-eye. *People getting doinked. Goofs *A gameshow like this would be banned, or would have been aired at night, due to every doink having the capacity to kill, or at least cripple, the victim. **Dropping Nuts and Bolts and batteries would be fatal (revealed from Trina and André). **A toilet dropped or a car battery on you would have cause a head trauma or concussion (revealed from Sinjin and Jade). **Using a bowling ball to hit on a gut could have been dangerous to been badly broken ribs or not able to walk again. **Dropping salt onto someone would lead to blindness if any gets into the eyes. **A gameshow should not use pus because it would lead to sores on the body. **Getting punched that hard on the chin can cause you to break your neck (from it snapping back) *The clip of the Blue Team's reactions is used twice. First: When Jade gets batteries dumped on her head. Second: When Jade gets a car battery dropped on her head. *Whenever someone got a question wrong, the host never stated what was the correct answer. *Just about all of the doinks in the show would be illegal. *Some of the doinks, such as the car battery or a toilet falling on Jade and Sinjin's heads, are very dangerous and could have caused head concussions. *The game show could immediately get sued for assaulting the contestants. (though they may have signed a waiver, with parental consent). *Some questions had no correct answer (i.e. species that eat dead rotten flesh & what is the only number that is both even and odd). **Considering the fact the series takes place in a fictional universe, there could've been a past fictional president. **The latter question is, in fact, a riddle. And the answer would be 6 or 9 since flipping either number would give you the other. *In the actual episode, Beck got hit with a bowling ball. However, on TheSlap.com, it says that Beck got hit by a watermelon. *At the end of this episode after the game show host left the Brain Squeezers set, you can see the whole cast at their respective podiums, but the next scene they're all gone. *When Trina grabs Tori's laptop and throws it you can see it drop on the couch. But afterwards, Jade sits down and it's not there. *The dirt on Tori's locker keeps changing portions in the background everytime the camera is pointed at Tori and Beck. *Tori should've been given information of the show and the content of it, mainly the consequenses. *When Robbie throws dirt on Tori's locker, it seems to stick quite thickly. However, when Tori says, "Like a game show?", it is not present. When Cat says, "I guess that is a good example," the dirt is back. **Also, when Cat asks about the Aloha State, the section above the M is complete, but just after that, you can see two finger streaks in the dirt. *Even though Tori didn't have a piece of ID on her, the words of those with her should have been enough to disqualify Jade from competing. *Despite Tori originally being given the Yellow Team by the show, she is able to take the Blue Team without any trouble, there being no other team lined up. *Cat got her answer wrong, but Dave didn't give any points to the Yellow Team. *The salt and battery can be seen on Jade's table before she gets doinked for no reason. *Jade's table says Tori: 800 points, but the Yellow Team has 700 points. The Blue Team has 800. Quotes Game show Host: In the movie The Scissoring..., Jade: Yes!? Yes!? Game Show Host: How many times the is word scissors spoken? Jade: I don't know! Who would know that? Cat: '''Ooh, I love this song too! I wonder if the person I'm on hold with is my one true love! '''Robbie: '''Well, you know what they say about- '''Cat: (Interrupting him) ''Shut up! '''Cat:' Hawa-eye-eye! Sinjin: 'I know all about bugs. '''Trina: '''Yeah, 'cause you ''are ''one. '''Sinjin: '''I wish. '''Cat: '''I've never been doinked before. I am not ready. '''Game Show Host: '''What is the only number that is even and odd. '''Cat: '''ninety-four-three. '''Cat: '''I am a girl. Can't you just skip my doink? '''Jade: '''No human being has ever heard about ''Brain Squeezers! 'Sinjin: '''You guys talking about ''Brain Squeezers? 'Jade: '''I said ''human being. '''Game Show Host: '''Any contagious diseases? '''Sinjin: '''Contagious? ''(thinks for a moment) ''No! '''Andre: '''What was that?! '''Game Show Host '''That was a load of batteries. '''Andre: '''I know what they were! But why did you drop it on me?! She got the answer wrong! '''Game Show Host: '''Good point, more batteries! '''Jade: Wha-? (the batteries fall on her head) Gyaaaaow!!! Robbie: Okay, that's borderline dangerous. 'Beck: '''Yeah, why don't you just drop a car battery on her head?! '''Game Show Producer: '''Car Battery! '''Jade: '(After she gets hit on the head with the battery) Ow! 'Tori: '''I'm Tori Vega! '''Jade: '''I'm Tori Vega. '''Cat: '''I'm Tori Vega! (''Everyone stares at Cat) '''Cat: '''Aha! I'm not Tori Vega. '''Tori: '''I thought it was just a game show. I'm so sorry, you guys. '''Jade: '''No, we're sorry because you didn't get doinked yet! (After Sinjin gets doinked while answering a question) '''Tori: '''He didn't even answer the question! '''Cat: '''Why did you drop a toilet on his head? '''TV show host: '''Not sure. Sometimes things go wrong. But why don't we give each team 100 points and pretend this never happened?! Photo Gallery Reception Reception for this episode was largely negative, most finding the plot to be nonsensical, stakeless, and cruel, despite some amusement at the dark comedy. References 410 410